Computing devices may display dialog elements when a user initiates a critical action such as a system reset, operating system update, or cancellation of an account. A dialog box with a warning message may be displayed to indicate that the intended action, once made, cannot be undone. Some dialog elements require the user to affirm his intention to perform a critical action by interacting with an input element such as a click-button or checkbox. Computer users may be inundated with dialog elements on a daily basis, many of which may pertain to insignificant or non-critical matters. For example, a user may encounter frequent pop-up advertisements or routine status reports. The regular appearance of unwanted dialog elements may distract a computer user from his primary tasks, and as a result, the user may adopt a habit of simply authorizing any action to be performed without carefully considering the consequences.